Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Letterdude One of Ahsoka's detractors makes his opinions known. Support #Completely stolen from . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #Ahsoka seems to be the new Mission Vao. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 14:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #ya more Ashoka :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 23:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) #w00t. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 01:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #Per that Ninja dude.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 00:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments Wormhead Cop Johnson, back me up. And if you say 'that's what she said' one more kriffing time, I'm going to take this stun baton, turn it up to its highest setting, and shove it up your rectal orifice, capiche? Support #Originally from my Happy Caption Page on Wookiepedia.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] ([[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]]) 03:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #lol, nice. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 04:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #I'll shove this vote up your rectal orifice. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 21:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #That's hot :P [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 02:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # # The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks X-wing down I don't know, sir, it just dropped out of nowhere! And that little robot-thing keeps wheeling around, beeping incoherently! What? You want us to dump it over the side? Uhhh, sir, are you sure that's wise? It looks so badass!" '''Support #Weeee!--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 21:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #If that actually happened I would murder the officer. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 23:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #If that actually happened, it would be cross examined to hell and we'de be flying "USAF X-23s" into combat and into hyperspace. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #If that actually happened, I'd probably be dead, because I'd have been flying it like the total badass I am. Yes, kids, I'm badass. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks Jesus Jinn Wow, Qui-Gon has really let himself go with this wise-man chic. Support #--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #Heresy /can/ be funny! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks The Man With the Airsoft Gun New Republic Intelligence recently picked up their newest recruit from some obscure, backwater dirtball. He's been tasked with undercover operations and "wet work". Support #In before the madclaw.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #'YOUR TO GOD DAMN OLD FOR THIS CIA SHIT.'.. Meh, whatever. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) #Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #Goodwood ftw :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks *Came up with a refinement, sorry folks.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Biracial Vader What most people don't know is that Vader is Latino. Support #Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #James Earl Jones = Latin? :O ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Hot Twi'lek cop strikes back How come cops don't look like this were I live? Support #Too true. This nom is for claw :P''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Indeed. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry mate, but as that image is currently on the front page already, per Rule #4.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Comments/snide remarks Power You don't know the power of the Tabasco Side! Support #Much funnier, IMHO.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks